Description: (Applicant's Description) The major objective of the Bioinformatics Shared Resource is to provide users with expertise, state-of- the-art tools, and the computational techniques necessary to adequately meet the high demand of intensive database searching and processing on biologically important molecules, and to support users in solving problems related to the structure and function of these molecules. The facility supports users in three areas of activities: (I) sequence analysis; (ii) Molecular Modeling; and (iii) data and information management.